Within a network system, a web server may host a web page that includes both web page content as well as a search engine for searching the web page content. A user's communication device running a web browser application may access the web server directly to render the web page within the web browser application. The user may also access the web page after being re-directed to the web page through a link included on another web page. Navigating different web pages on the network system allows historical web browsing information to be gathered on the user.
In addition to the web page content and search engine, some web pages are designed to include dedicated display areas for displaying advertisements. Internet advertising has created a new environment in which technology is utilized to provide advertisers with the ability to develop new advertisement presentation platforms for offering deals to consumers. Internet advertising also provides advertisers with the tools and information for creating more cost effective advertisement campaigns that are better targeted to relevant consumers that is not available outside of the internet.